Beyond the Light: Episode 7
by Beth Newman
Summary: The story continues for the residents of Springfield.


Episode 7

Rainy Day Revelations

**Part 1**

**A Knock at the Door**

Ed Bauer inside his kitchen, searches for a flashlight.

The storm has escalated, and darkness envelopes the town of Springfield.

"Jackpot," he says as he finds what he's looking for. Candles cast a warm glow inside his home, and just as he sits down at the table, he hears a knock at his door.

He wonders who in the world would be out on a day such as this. He peers through the window, smiles, and opens the door.

"Hello, stranger," he says.

"Hi, Uncle Ed – got any room for a stranded traveler?" asks Alan-Michael Spaulding.

The two men hug. Ed takes Alan-Michael's coat, and asks him to sit down.

"I heard you were in town, and have been wondering when you'd finally pay your old uncle a visit," Ed says.

Alan-Michael apologizes, and explains that he only recently arrived in Springfield. "I just left Aunt Alex's, and just really wanted to see you," he tells Ed.

They chat about the goings-on at Spaulding Enterprises.

"Uncle Ed, I don't have a choice. The company is running the risk of failing. I've got to do something. I am a Spaulding, after all," Alan-Michael states.

"Don't forget that you're a Bauer, too," Ed reminds him. "How's Hope, by the way?"

"Mom's great. Still living in Europe. No plans to return, I'm afraid," explains Alan-Michael.

"Well, I'm thrilled you're back, and I hope you'll stick around for a while," Ed says.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Uncle Ed," Alan-Michael smiles.

**Part 2**

**Just Curious**

Meanwhile, over at Towers, Edmund and Beth sit at a corner table. Beth wishes to go, but the storm is simply too bad right now.

"So, Beth, do tell me. Are you happy with Phillip?" Edmund asks.

"Of course," Beth states.

"Rumor has it there may be a change of command at Spaulding. That can't be easy for either of you."

"It's only a rumor," Beth informs him, "Phillip has no intention of going anywhere."

"So he's happy at the helm?" inquires Edmund.

"He's doing what he has to do," Beth says.

"Of course, it's none of my business," Edmund says. "Let's change the subject. How's darling Lizzie?"

Beth smiles and tells him that Lizzie is doing incredibly well. Edmund is happy to hear that Lizzie is a happy wife and mother.

"Time certainly marches on, doesn't it?" he says. Beth nods her head in agreement.

**Part 3**

**Trapped**

"Look, there's no need to panic," Jonathan Randall begins. "I'm sure this storm will blow over and the power will come back on soon."

"I'm not panicking," Mindy Bauer informs him. "I've just got so much to do! I'm supposed to meet Beth to go over the grand opening of the Women's Wellness Center and now Lizzie hits me up with this ludicrous request…"

"What request?" Jonathan asks.

"You know she's heading up WSPR, right?" Mindy says.

"Of course. She's my baby's mama – I keep pretty good tabs on her," says Jonathan.

Mindy tells him about Lizzie's idea for a segment of the reality show _Doctors' Wives_. Jonathan laughs heartily.

"I don't think good old Dr. Rick would go for that, do you?" he asks.

"Of course not. I'm not going for it, but I can't help but wonder if it might not be good publicity for the Center."

"You're a trip," Jonathan laughs. Mindy punches him in the arm.

**Part 4**

**Friendly Advice**

"I just want you to be very careful going after Phillip," Ed tells Alan-Michael.

Alan Michael promises that he will. "I'm not just doing it for me, but for Aunt Alex, and all of Spaulding's employees. Oh, that reminds me, speaking of employment – how's retirement?"

"Nice way to change the subject," Ed chuckles. "It's okay. I did a bit of traveling, and I'd hoped that Michelle and Danny and their kids would stay in Springfield as they promised, but they changed their minds. Rick's busy at the hospital, so I rarely see him."

"I guess the house seems a little empty, huh?" Alan-Michael says.

"Sometimes," Ed begins, "but Rick and Mindy really needed their own place. They got fantastic one, too, over in the new Shipman's subdivision." They then talk about the growth Springfield has experienced in recent months.

"It's just like it used to be," Alan-Michael muses.

"Yes – with Spaulding battles brewing at every turn," Ed responds.

"I know you care about Phillip, Uncle Ed, and believe me, I do, too. I really do. I don't want to hurt him. He's my brother."

"Just remember that before you get too deep in this," says Ed.

**Part 5**

**Old Times**

"You know," Edmund says, "I loved Lizzie as if she were my own daughter. I'm glad I could be there for the two of you when she was sick."

Beth reflects just how much Lizzie and Edmund connected during that time, and smiles.

"That's why it absolutely pains me to see you so distracted," he continues. "You and Phillip should be enjoying your life together. You've been through an awful lot."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Beth says.

"Don't be. When I said I care for you, I meant it. I want you and your family to be happy. Is there anything you could do to persuade Phillip to rethink this potential fight with his brother? I mean, even if he were to keep control of Spaulding Enterprises, the battle alone might prove to be absolutely dreadful."

Beth silently agrees, but before she can answer, she hears an explosive noise, and the walls of Towers begin to shake.


End file.
